Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known that includes, other than a cassette feed portion for feeding a sheet that is stacked on a feeding cassette, a manual feed portion for manually feeding a sheet according to the intended use. Such an image forming apparatus is known to be configured to have a conveyance path of the sheet fed by the manual feed portion merge with a conveyance path of the sheet fed by the cassette feed portion.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-20884 discloses a configuration in which a conveyance path for manual feed is provided above a feeding cassette. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-20884 discloses a configuration in which, when manually feeding, a feed roller that feeds a sheet in the feeding cassette is retracted upwards.
However, in the configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-20884, when manual feeding is performed, there are cases in which the sheet stacked in the feeding cassette is dragged out, causing multi-feeding. More specifically, for example, when the sheet fed from the feeding cassette remains near a separation portion, there are cases in which the manually fed sheet drags out the sheet.